


Tied Down

by writeforthefandom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: :), Anal, Death, Drugs, Gags, Gangs, Machines, Oral, Prostitutes, Prostitution, Rape, So hold on tight - Freeform, Toys, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape, Underage Sex, Whips, more to be added - Freeform, tags are awkward, this is going to be another heavy ride, underage drugging, welcome back to another shitty story part 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: This is the sequel to Just Hold On and to any new readers, I advise you to read the first story to understand this story's start. This isn't going to be a pretty story, keep in mind the tags. Shit is going to go down, it's probably going to be darker than the first story. :DReid has been gone for a year. Hed been declared dead. To find him while working the case, the team have a hard time adjusting to a new Reid.But darker forces are at play. An underground prostitute ring is killing prostitutes and it's up to the team, and Reid, to solve the case.





	1. Chapter 1

JJ moved her hand to the handle to open the door, but Morgan grabbed her wrist. He wasn’t certain if it was a wise decision to move towards him, considering it had been more than a year since they’d seen each other. He wasn’t sure how Reid would respond, Reid had left on his own accord and had never contacted them since.

“Morgan…” JJ looked at him, desperate to get to Reid.

“JJ… We don’t know what he’ll do,” Morgan responded, looking at her. “We haven’t seen each other for a year, he hasn’t contacted us since he left us. JJ… He didn’t want to be found.”

“But…” She looked out of the window and pulled her wrist free. She opened the door, got out of the car. Morgan was quick to follow her, the engine now shut off. JJ approached slowly, Reid was talking to someone, she had no idea who.

Reid looked thinner. The closer she got, the better she saw the weight he’d lost and never regained. But he looked healthy nonetheless. His skin looked good, until she came closer, noticing vague bruises around his throat. She frowned, disturbed.

Reid had noticed them, the moment the car had stopped. He looked at the girl he was talking to and told her to leave, which she hurriedly did, before he turned his full attention onto the two FBI agents. He felt nervous as he watched them approach, he’d been hidden from them for more than a year. He knew they would eventually find him, some way or another. But it felt… surreal to see them now.

“Reid?” JJ asked, scared for his reaction. She sought his eyes, his face, his posture, but he remained calm, his face neutral, no emotion.

“JJ,” he said. “Morgan.” He nodded, leaned back against the brick wall behind him and cocked his head slightly. “Hello.”

JJ had tears in her eyes by now and she moved closer, before Reid knew it he was engulfed into a hug. He hesitantly hugged her back, smiling slightly. He’d missed hugging her, he’d missed her anyway, and Morgan, the others. He’d missed all of them. He’d itched to get in contact with them, but hadn’t. he’d had a hard time to come to terms with what Hotch had wanted, after he’d had, he’d sought help and gotten better. Not completely better, but at least a bit better.

JJ let go of him and looked at him. She wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what to say. She wiped her tears and sniffled.

“It’s been a year, and you want to know what happened.” Reid observed the two, they nodded quietly. He sighed, rubbing his wrist. “I’ll come back with you to the station. I’m sure the others would like to know, too. And see me.”

They both nodded once more and headed back to the SUV. Reid got into the back and looked out the window as the car started and they drove off.

JJ turned around and looked at Reid. “You have bruises,” she noted.

Reid looked to her. “I do.” He watched her, she was waiting for an explanation. He sighed. “You want an explanation. Some clients are simply kinky.” He shrugged, watching her face twist in horror.

“You…” she couldn’t even think of him like that. 

Reid shrugged. “I do, occasionally. Whenever Eric gets bored of me, or whenever Eric decides to do something to me, with me, etc.”

“Eric is alive!?” more horror. JJ stared at him with wide eyes, uncertain how to proceed this conversation. She knew Eric’s body had been stolen but she’d seen him die, watched medical people check him, check for a pulse, and there was none. He had been declared dead.

“He is, not thanks to you guys, either.” Reid knew she wasn’t happy with that news, had a hard time digesting it. He sighed and leaned back. “You watched him die, I gave the personnel enough money to give him a none-deadly dose, and then bring him back.” He looked down. 

Morgan looked at Reid in the mirror and frowned. “Reid…”

“Yes, it’s completely illegal. I’m sorry.” Reid looked up at the mirror. He challenged Morgan’s look, who sighed and focused back on driving. They weren’t far from the police station now.

The rest of the drive was silent. They arrived at the police station and Reid got out, taking in the building. It felt weird to arrive here. He followed Morgan and JJ inside.

No one payed attention to them, until they entered the conference room where the rest was seated. Hotch looked up and a frown immediately formed on his face, the others looking up too. They didn’t even get their words out, staring at Reid with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Reid watched them for a second, before taking a seat. It was as if he’d never been away, he sat casually and watched the rest recover from their shock. They must have questions, he knew they would. Just like JJ had.

“Hello,” he said simply.

“Reid,” Hotch said, as matter of factly as he could. He eyed the younger man that sat at the end of the table, noticed the weight loss but healthy skin, also noticed the bruises.

Reid gave a curt nod. Prentiss and Rossi were quiet. Rossi looked relieved, Prentiss too. Hotch seemed uncertain, but also a little glad.

“It is me, indeed.” Reid glanced around, JJ and Morgan had taken their seats. “And here we are, you on the case of prostitutes, I, lost, declared dead, now very much alive.” He leaned back in his seat and cocked his head slightly. “You have questions, many of them. I’ll try and answer them.”

“Have you been here the entire time?” Rossi asked, looking at Reid. He was glad the man was alive, but the change was evident. The way he talked and held himself showed he was not who he used to be. The Reid they knew was gone, replaced by a new Reid, tainted by experiences. 

“I have.” Reid looked at Rossi. “This has been my home since I left. And Eric’s too.”

Shock crossed the many faces and Reid didn’t respond to that. He leaned forward, almost looking bored with this exchange.

“I bought out the staff. So while you thought he was dead, he wasn’t. He was brought back, and I left with him. We’ve been living here ever since, evading your search parties quite a few times. Eric has his own business, he pays the majority of the bills and food.” Reid leaned his head on his hand, elbow resting on the table. “It was difficult to figure out our dynamics, but it works now. Occasionally I go out onto the street to earn some money myself, but mostly, I watch over the younger prostitutes here.”

“You work as a prostitute?” Hotch questioned. He didn’t seem impressed, or shocked. It was as if he had expected Reid to turn to work that didn’t fit him.

“Sometimes, yeah.” Reid shrugged, leaning back in the chair. 

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“Why? Because I quite enjoy the work. No one is forcing me, either. I have to earn money somehow, and people are very… willing to pay a sum of money they wouldn’t normally pay.” He smirked, watching the members in front of him. 

“Why did you run?” Prentiss asked.

“Because you were about to lock me away like some insane patient.” Reid looked at Prentiss. “You didn’t really give me a choice about it, either. You’d think, after all that Eric did to me, I’d submit and give in. But I couldn’t deal with it. I didn’t want to be locked up in a mental facility to get better. So you gave me no choice but to run.” He looked at Hotch.

“If you would have let us help, this would never have happened. You would have gotten better, you would have been with the team.” Hotch crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No, Hotch. I wouldn’t have gotten better. You wanted me to become my old self again, but I couldn’t. I can’t.” Reid watched Hotch, the leader was obviously irritated. Reid couldn’t blame him, but he couldn’t really care either. It was Hotch’s fault Reid ran anyway.

“Regardless, here I am. You’ll have to accept me as I am.” Reid shrugged. “I can help with the case, though. Considering I know exactly who is killing my friends, and I also know who picks them up. I just don’t know where they reside.”

“How do you know them?” Prentiss asked, curious.

“Ah. Well, the leader. It’s a gang, btw. They run an underground prostitute ring. The leader has approached me numerous times with offers. Which I all refused. He can’t stand refusal.” Reid chuckled at that. “And he’s been watching me ever since I arrived here. He’s watching me right now, I know he’ll approach me again to make another offer, a final offer, probably. Considering I am here talking to you guys, the game just got a whole lot more dangerous.”

“What kind of offers did he make?” Hotch asked, writing down notes in his notepad.

“The kind of offers you’d expect. The first one was that I would work for him. Then that I would only work for him and his team. And then that I would become his personal slave.” Reid shrugged, pulling a hand through his hair. “None of those appealed to me. He’ll make a last offer, not sure what. Probably with a death threat. That’s how the other prostitutes ended up dead. They stopped working for him, so he killed them.”

The team quietly nodded. JJ really would need some time to get used to Reid. He was so different than how he used to be. She expected him to, but not like this. To be truthful, she’d always held onto a small spark of hope that he would become himself again. Even if she logically knew he wouldn’t.

“You’ll want to infiltrate,” Reid said, rubbing his throat gently. “And you’ll need someone young, attractive. JJ would do.” He looked at her, she was caught off guard. “But she won’t do it. I’ll do it. After all, I know him, pretty well, too.”

“How do you propose to pull this off?” Hotch asked, speaking up after having remained silent. This is what he did best, discuss case strategies.

“I’ll contact him, if he doesn’t contact me first.” He stood up. “I have his number.” He watched the others. “You’ll want to wire me, no?” 

Hotch nodded and got a police officer to gather the needed supplies. In the meantime, they waited. Garcia called.

The screen in the conference came to life with Garcia’s bright personality shining. She was about to say something when she froze, her eyes falling on Reid.

Reid looked at Garcia. “Hello Garcia,” he said, sitting back down in the chair.

“Reid?” Garcia was completely caught off guard, not having expected to see the young man ever again. She’d made peace that he was gone, that it was highly unlikely he would ever come back. Tears filled her eyes.

“That’s me. Don’t cry.” Reid leaned back in his chair. The bruises like that became more visible and Garcia gasped.

“Who did that to you?” she asked. Of course, she hadn’t yet heard the story behind Reid’s disappearance and what he had been doing in the meantime.

“Just some kinky client.” He watched her face twist in absolute horror. 

Hotch appeared in front of the camera. “Garcia, focus.”

Garcia snapped from her horror, but still a little dazed, took a second before she started talking. “There is nothing I can find about this man. He’s invisible, doesn’t exist in any national or even international database.”

“He’s Russian,” Reid supplied, looking at the screen. 

Garcia tensed, and she nodded. “Okay.” And then she hung up to digest the news.

Reid let himself be wired by the team. Once done, he gave everyone his phone number and looked at them. “We’ll keep in touch,” he said. With that, he left. 

Hotch watched him go. The rest did too. An awkward silence fell over the team as they replayed the conversation in their head. It had been a year since they’d last seen Reid. He’d been sick then. He’d looked good now. But he’d changed, a lot. And they were all uncertain how to deal with this new Reid. They would each have to adjust quite a bit. But for now, they needed to focus on the case, which meant they also needed to focus and listen to Reid. To work together with him.

This case suddenly became a whole lot more complicated than it had been, Rossi realised. Now that they knew where Reid was, that he was involved, it wasn’t going to be easy to look at things with a neutral perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this took so long. I've been entirely too busy with school and tests and whatnot and just... I didn't have the time to write, at all. But I should have some more time now.

Reid, once outside the police station, took a deep breath and sighed. He scanned his surroundings, looked back once more at the police station, before he started walking. Although he’d seemed so uncaring towards the friends he once had, he hadn’t meant to, and he certainly wasn’t. But he’d chosen to stay away from them, and having them in his city now wasn’t going to be easy to deal with. Especially considering what he did as a job, and who he was involved with. But he’d just have to deal with it and do what he always did, keep a lookout and be careful. And most of all, just do his job.

He walked slowly, just enjoying the general environment of the city. He didn’t go to other parts of the city a lot. He stayed within close range of where he worked and where he looked over the others.

As he approached the corner, he noticed something was wrong. Damian wasn’t in his spot and around this time, now approaching evening, Reid knew something was off. Damian was always in his spot around this time, it was incredibly rare not to find him there. Especially considering the teenager was homeless.

Reid frowned, searching the corner far and wide for him. Then he remembered something. He walked a few blocks until he found the alley where he’d first met Damian.

Damian was a difficult case. Reid first met Damian in an alley, clothes torn and the teenager terrified. Reid took him back, took him home, cared for him. They became incredibly close, but Reid refused any advances Damian made. 

Now Reid considered himself Damian’s guardian angel. Reid headed into the dark alley and indeed found Damian, seated in the floor against the back of the alley. 

“Damian?” Reid asked, kneeling down.

Damian was holding his side and Reid could see a large wet patch. Reid shook his head and helped the silent boy up, helped him limp to Reid’s apartment building.

Reid unlocked the door and helped Damian into the elevator. He looked at the young boy, who just looked down, as if ashamed. Reid sighed and helped Damian into the apartment and onto the couch.

“Why are you bleeding?” Reid asked, retrieving a first-aid kit and sitting down on the coffee table across from Damian.

“Who’s bleeding?” JJ asked through the ear.

“Damian is,” Reid answered, helping lift Damian’s shirt off. He inspected the wound, frowned at how deep it was. He looked at Damian.

“Reid, I’m coming over,” JJ said.

“Fine,” Reid mumbled. He took out an alcohol wipe and cleaned out the wound, ignoring Damian’s obvious uncomfortable position. He made sure to wash out the wound as well, worried for infections with such a deep wound.

The bell rung, and Reid opened the door, letting JJ in before closing the door again. He walked back to Damian and took out the needle and thread. 

“Reid, he needs a doctor,” JJ interrupted, looking at the wound. “Damian, how did you get this?” she asked, worried for the boy. She looked at him, Damian remained silent and kept his eyes cast downwards.

“We can’t,” Reid said simply before he started stitching up the wound. He looked at JJ for a moment, before focusing back on the wound. “We don’t have a health care insurance. Besides, the hospitals here don’t treat whores.” He finished stitching the wound and cleaned it again, before putting the first-aid kit back in the cabinet in the bathroom.

“Reid,” Damian finally said. Reid sat back down across from the boy and looked at him. Damian swallowed. “He’s going to come for you. He knows you’ve been to the police, FBI. That you talked to them.” Damian looked hurt, as if it was his fault. “You should leave.”

“No,” Reid said, giving a small smile. “I’ll be okay. Let him come.”

“Let who come?” a third voice came through. JJ looked up, saw it was Eric and immediately drew her gun. 

“JJ!” Reid yelled, lowering her gun. “You can put that back or you can leave my apartment. You’re not going to murder him.”

JJ frowned and looked at Reid. “What he did to you is unforgivable! Why should I let him go?”

“JJ, step down,” Hotch sounded through the ear of their earphones and JJ tucked her phone back, obviously pissed off.

Reid looked at Eric. “Are you just awake?” he asked, noticing Eric was only wearing underwear. Eric nodded and smiled seductively, to which Reid shook his head.

Eric returned to the bedroom and Reid sighed. Knowing the boss was coming after him wasn’t really reassuring. JJ looked concerned.

“Reid, you should have protection,” she said. She looked at him. “If someone is coming for you, we can protect you.”

Reid looked up at JJ and smiled at her. He shook his head. “The boss will come regardless if I have a protection detail or not. And he’s entirely too patient. It can take years and I’m not going to live under a protection detail for years.” Reid looked at JJ, who frowned. “If he wants me, he can have me. Let him come.”

“Reid, no,” JJ protested, crossing her arms over her chest. “We’ve lost you once, I don’t want to lose you again…” Tears appeared in her eyes. She was scared to lose Reid again. Being with him now was a relieve, even if he had changed as much as he had. But losing him again, she wasn’t sure if she could handle that. The past year had been hard enough questioning whether Reid had been alive or dead. 

Reid got up and took JJ’s hands in his own. He looked her in the eyes for a moment. “I just… No one needs to die to try and protect me. I will be okay,” he said. He gave her a reassuring smile, but she didn’t seem as reassured. Reid sighed and let go of her hands. 

“You should go.” 

JJ shook her head. “No,” she said. “I’m going to stay. I want to look after Damian and you. If you don’t want a protection detail than I’ll stay around.”

Reid frowned, but decided that arguing with her wasn’t going to work. JJ was dead set. He nodded. “You can sleep in the spare bedroom if you’d like. It was an extra bathroom too. Use the kitchen whenever you want. Make yourself at home.”

JJ nodded. “I’m going to get my stuff, then.” With that she left.

Damian looked up at Reid. “Spencer…” The boy sat up and placed a hand over the stitched up wound. “Are you sure you’re going to let her stay here? He knows where you live, he could hurt her.”

Reid sat back down on the coffee table. “I know,” he said. “But she’s determined. You don’t know her as well as I do.” He chuckled, thinking back of all the years he had known her. He smiled a little. He had missed her and the rest of the team, but he had known it had been better to stay away from them.

Damian watched Reid, seeing the smile and noticing how his eyes lighted up. He sighed and nodded quietly. He didn’t want to interfere between Reid and JJ, and the rest of the team members. He shivered and pulled his shirt back on.

“You should get some rest,” Reid said. He got up and retrieved a blanket for Damian, helped him lay down and covered him in the blanket. “Go get some sleep. I’ll be here. Don’t worry about working.” 

Damian nodded and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. JJ returned a little later, and settled into the spare bedroom. Reid in the mean time just worked around the house, cleaning up. He tried not to think so much about the boss. But it was difficult. He knew the man, knew what danger he was putting JJ and Damian in. He wasn’t too worried for Eric.

JJ appeared in his vision and Reid took out his earphones, looking at her. “What?” he asked.

“I’ve missed you,” she said simply. She leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at him. “You never sent a message. You just vanished. Did you know how hard it was to bury an empty coffin?”

Reid sighed and put his phone and his earphones on the counter. He looked at JJ, taking in her pose, her tired and sad eyes. “It was better that way. You would have tried to get me back, get me to join the team, change to who I was. That was never going to happen, JJ. What I went through, I’m never coming back from that, no matter how much I’d like to.”

JJ frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “With therapy, you could have. You may not have been entirely the same but you would have gotten over it. We could have helped you.”

Reid shook his head. “Hotch wanted to lock me up, remember? Can you blame me for running? I had been captured and kept prisoner for weeks by Eric and then Hotch wanted to lock me up once more? I was scared. I didn’t know what to do. I felt a burden to all of you.” Reid looked down and clenched his fists. “So I ran. I took Eric with me. It was hard to figure out what to do with him. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn’t. So we learned how to live with each other.”

“But he still uses you,” JJ commented, watching Reid. His entire body was tense, she knew it was hard for him to talk about this. But she wanted to, needed to.

“Sometimes.” Reid gave a cold shrug. He gently rubbed over his bruised throat and looked back up at JJ. “It’s consensual. If I don’t want to, he won’t. Or he’ll stop. We’ve figured each other out and we’ve figured out how we could live together.”

“Something bothers you, though.” JJ cocked her head. She watched him intensely.

Reid laughed at that and looked at her. “Nothing bothers me. Don’t profile me, JJ. I know how that works.” He grabbed his phone and popped his earbuds back into his ears. “If you’ll excuse, I have some errands to run.” He tucked his phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and a shopping bag and left the apartment.

JJ watched him leave and frowned. She hadn’t meant to profile him. She turned around and noticed Damian was awake, watching her. She walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he said, forcing a small smile. He sat up and looked at JJ. “You should leave,” he said softly, looking down. He fidgeted with the blanket.

“Why is everyone saying that?” she asked, looking at the younger boy. 

“Because the longer you stay here, the greater the danger.” Damian looked back up at JJ. “You don’t know the boss. Reid does very well. That man will use anyone against him. If he gets his hands on you, Spencer will do everything he can to free you, including give himself up to that man.” Damian shivered and bit his lip. “It’s no fun being under that man’s control, I can tell you. It sucks. He’ll hurt Reid, because that’s what he does. Reid won’t get out of there alive once under the man’s control.”

JJ looked at him, saw how uncomfortable and scared Damian was. Again she wondered how such a young boy could end up on the streets as a prostitute. She couldn’t imagine a parent leaving him there to rot away. Damian had struck lucky, she guessed. Since he looked fairly well, minus the small underweight issue and the wound he had at the moment. But he was wise for his age, which he had to be, after living under such harsh circumstances.

“I can’t just leave him here, unprotected. I can’t lose him again.” JJ looked at him and sighed. “I’ll be okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Both of them waited in silence for Reid to return. JJ was worried, not sure what he was out to do. She didn’t want him doing any of the things he’d been doing the past month. The only thing she wanted to do was lock him up somewhere safe and catch the killer. But she knew that was impossible. Reid was never going to let himself be locked up for his safety. It was more likely he’d put himself in danger than keep himself safe.

Damian slept in short bursts, often just drifting off for half an hour or so. Then he’d wake up, notice that Reid wasn’t home and just wait it out with JJ.

Eric eventually appeared from the bedroom, dressed a little more appropriate than his earlier attire. JJ was on edge around him and Eric knew, so he didn’t want to push his luck at all. It was early evening now.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, grabbing his phone from his pocket and sitting down in a chair in the living room. “Because I’m going to order food, we don’t have that much laying around since Reid is mostly gone in the evenings and nights and only returns in the mornings.”

Damian nodded. “Yes, what are you ordering?” he asked. Damian knew Eric well, since he spent a lot of time at Reid’s place. He also knew what had happened between Eric and Reid and how the two had ended up here. Reid had told him the entire story. Damian still found it hard to believe that a former FBI agent could end up working as a prostitute and living with his abuser. Even Damian would rather flee than spent another second with the man that abused and used him.

Sadly that wasn’t up to him. Escaping the boss was nearly impossible. Those who had tried had ended up dead. Damian didn’t want to end up dead. He liked his life, no matter how gross some of the things he’d done was. He was hopeful that one day, he could live a proper life, far away from this city. Until then, he’d just have to hold on and carry on.

“Chinese,” Eric responded and handed over his phone to Damian. The teenager went through the menu, picking his favourite food items that he wanted to eat. 

JJ hadn’t responded. She was too worried about Reid, but she was hungry. So when Damian handed the phone to her, she picked some items for herself, then gave the phone to Eric.

Eric added some more to the list before clicking the order button. He put his phone away and leaned back in his chair, looking at JJ. “He’s probably not going to come back until morning,” he said.

JJ frowned and looked at Eric. “Why not?” She regretted the question almost immediately.

“Because he’s working. He’s got a long list of clients that have specific days and hours where they want him in their bed. Today is one of those days and he’ll probably take on a client or three, maybe four.” Eric shrugged, watching the horrified expression on JJ’s face. “You’ll have to get used to it. Even if you solve the case and catch the killer, he’s not going to return to the FBI.” 

“Maybe he will,” JJ countered. “Maybe he will if we solve this case together and he’ll realise once more he belongs with the FBI. He’s still part of our team and he’ll always be part of our team. I know he misses us, we’re his family.”

“Yeah well, I doubt he has any interest in returning.” Eric shrugged. He knew Reid had wanted to return, had been for the year that they had been living here. But Eric had managed to convince Reid to stay with him. He quite liked the power he still had over the genius. Though he had no illusions he could keep Reid here if the team convinced him to come back. Then Eric would be on his own. Not that he minded that.

An awkward silence stretched on between the three as they waited for food to arrive at the apartment. JJ couldn’t take her mind off of Reid and could only imagine the things he was experiencing right now. It was making her entirely too uncomfortable to realise the kind of work he did. She hated it. She wished she could just take him back.

Damian fumbled with his blanket and stayed awake. He occasionally looked towards Eric and JJ, wondering what they were thinking. He curled up on the couch. The wound was hurting but he didn’t want to take any painkillers. They made him drowsy and he hated being drowsy at all. On the other hand he hated being in pain. He knew this wound was minor, it was nothing compared to what the boss promised to do to him if he didn’t lead Reid into the trap. But Damian couldn’t. He couldn’t hand Reid over to the boss, he never would.

An hour passed by like that before the bell was rung. JJ almost drew her gun, until she realised it was probably the delivery of the food. Eric got up and opened the door.

A few seconds later chaos ensued.

JJ heard the commotion first and drew her gun, turning towards the door. She saw two large, bulky men restraining Eric, a third knocked him out. Eric barely fought, though she knew that would be difficult against such strong men. She aimed and shot, hitting one of the three in the shoulder. The man growled, but didn’t seem bothered by it. He just looked mildly irritated that she had even dared to shoot him. She tried again but the men were swift and soon the gun was knocked from her hand and she was overpowered as well, ropes tied around her wrists and ankles and a piece of cloth shoved over her mouth. She yelled at him, cursed at the man. She tried struggle against him but he was way too strong for her. And she was tied up. She knew the cloth contained something to knock her out and she tried to hold her breath for as long as she could, but she had to breathe eventually. She fell unconscious quickly.

Damian didn’t fight back, simply because he couldn’t. He watched as Eric and JJ were overpowered. He swallowed, knowing they came for him next. The three men didn’t even bother trying to restrain him or knock him out. They dragged him onto the floor and to the other three, where Damian sat quietly.

A fourth man stepped inside and Damian cringed. The man took a look around and ordered his men to tear apart the place, which they did. Then he turned to Damian and smirked, bending down.

“Well hello there, again.” The man grabbed a fistful of Damian’s hair and tugged at it, making Damian look up at him. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. But you didn’t do as you were told and that is disappointing.”

The man let go of Damian’s hair and smacked him, Damian’s head snapping to one side. Damian’s eyes filled with tears as he brought his hand up to his cheek, which was quickly reddening.

“I’m sorry,” the teenager apologised, ducking his head. “I couldn’t. I can’t.” He shook his head, knowing this would earn him punishment. 

“Ugh,” the man scoffed, kicking Damian down. Damian cried out and curled up on the floor, trying to protect his body.

The other three men returned and looked at their boss. “Nothing. He’s not here.” 

The boss looked irritated. “Well then, we’ll just have to take these three with us and he’ll come on his own,” he said. The three men smirked. 

“Can we have fun with the young one?” one of them asked.

The boss looked at the three men, considering it for a moment. He then nodded, noticed Damian’s fearful eyes and smirked at him. “Use him however you’d like,” he said and turned around. The other three picked up the three victims and carried them to the van. Damian didn’t struggle but he was terrified. He knew what the boss’ man could do to him.

He wondered if Reid would return soon. He yelped as he was dropped in the back and the three men climbed in. The boss got into the front, the driver starting the car and driving away.

Damian was staring with wide, fearful eyes as the three men discussed what to do with him. He wanted to beg them to leave him alone but he knew that wouldn’t work. The men had gotten permission and they sure would use that.

Once decided, the three turned back to Damian and smirked. One overpowered him quickly, another tore his clothes off. Damian struggled weakly, but it was no use. He also had to be careful, considering his wound was fresh and healing and the more he struggled, the bigger the chance it would pop open and start bleeding again. And these men wouldn’t care to treat it.

“Open your mouth, filthy whore,” one ordered, having unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Damian shook his head, received a slap for that. He slowly opened his mouth and the man grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his cock into the teenager’s mouth.

Damian gagged, but stopped struggling. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself in a better place, or with someone else. Though that wasn’t easy, considering the men smelled bad and tasted bad and he was hurting.

He wasn’t really paying attention when a finger pushed into his hole. Damian’s eyes opened wide and in fear as the man fucked his mouth laughed down at him. “We’re going to treat you to some proper sex,” he said.  
\-----   
Reid had just finished washing himself when his phone beeped. He grabbed it, unlocked it and frowned, seeing that the alarm of his apartment was activated. He quickly dressed himself and left the bathroom, where his client was waiting in bed.

“I have to go,” Reid announced, looking at the older man. He was in his fifties, the most regular client and the one who paid the most. Reid hated him, but money was money.

“I don’t think so,” the man said, sitting up in bed. “What is needing your attention so badly? I pay you a goddamn fortune for my nights.”

“The alarm of my apartment has been activated.” Reid grabbed his bag and looked at the man. “So? You haven’t paid me yet. I have to go.” With that, Reid simply left, hearing the man cursing and yelling behind him.

Reid knew that something bad must have happened if it had triggered the alarm at his apartment and sent it to his phone. He was nervous the entire walk back. He had a bad feeling in his guts and his mind went over every possibility.

Reid returned to his apartment and frowned, the door left open. When he stepped inside, he noted the chaos his apartment was in, and that three people were missing.

“Fuck,” he cursed, searching the apartment. But he found nothing. “Hotch,” he said into the microphone, turning it on.

“What?” Hotch asked, alerted.

“JJ is gone, so are Eric and Damian. My apartment is chaos.” Reid looked around, he knew exactly who had done this, who had taken the three people. He clenched his fists. “I know who did it, I’m going after him.”

“Reid, no.” Hotch was concerned, immediately calling the rest and gathering at the cars. “You’ll only put yourself in danger. They want you.”

“The only ones who are in danger now are JJ and Damian,” Reid said, walking down the stairs. “I’ll be fine.” With that, he shut off the microphone, unplugged himself and left the apartment.  
When the team arrived, Red wasn’t there. They searched the apartment, tried to gather evidence but there was barely anything. With Reid gone and the team having no idea who they needed to go after, they all felt a little lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you for suicide mentions and an almost rape (like twice). Just in case.

The first thing JJ wanted to do when she woke up was throw up. Her stomach churned, her vision blurry for several moments as she regained her consciousness. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been out. It felt like days, or weeks. In reality, it had most-likely just been several hours. She swallowed back the bile. She couldn’t throw up here, she didn’t even know where she was. Which was worrying. 

As her mind fought the fog, she knew she was still tied up. Her hands now above her head, she was seated on her knees. JJ checked herself, but she had no injuries. She was okay. She looked around, Eric was to the left of her and awake. Damian was to the right, wearing nothing and she saw fresh bruises and a split lip. She frowned, worried for the boy. She wasn’t sure what had happened while she had been out. But she could guess, seeing the bruises. She shuddered and felt determined to get him out of her.

“Damian?” she asked, after checking her surroundings. They were alone. The room was fairly dark, only a dim light lighting the place. But it was enough to see there was no way out of here except for one door. There were no windows and no holes. The walls looked to be made of concrete.

Damian slowly turned his head and looked at JJ. “Hey,” he said. His voice was hoarse and he was in pain, but ultimately this wasn’t the worse that could happen to him. Damian knew it could get a lot worse, especially the longer he stayed here. And he had prepared himself for that, hoping that Reid wouldn’t show up. Because if Reid did and they were released, there was no chance Reid would get out of here alive. The boss would probably just take him with him to some unfamiliar country where human rights were barely a thing. They would never find him again. 

“What happened to you?” JJ asked. She scanned his body, worried. It reminded her of Reid, the pain he went through when he was kidnapped and kept. The condition they’d found him in. She didn’t want to experience that again, finding Reid, or Damian in such a condition that she wondered if they would even make it through. She didn’t really care for Eric. If he died, she’d be happy. If he survived, she wasn’t sure how she’d feel. 

“Uh…” the boy shrugged and looked away. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Damian,” JJ repeated. She tugged on the restraints but the chains only rattled and nothing more. “What did they do to you?”

Damian sighed, knowing she wouldn’t let it go. He looked at her. “They fucked me,” he said simply, looking down. “I’m used to it. I’m fine.” He knew exactly what he was, a whore. Had been since he’d been dropped off on the streets. 

JJ was silent but she stared with wide eyes. She eventually sighed and looked around. The room they were in looked similar to a warehouse one. She guessed they were in one, a big one. And an abandoned one. And it worried her. If they had been taken, Reid would come for them and offer himself for their freedom. 

“Damian, how did you end up on the street as a prostitute?” she asked. She looked at him, watched his body tense. She knew it wasn’t a pretty story.

“I…” Damian sighed and looked towards JJ. “Does it matter?” Damian looked back down. “I was born to a crack addict. My mother was addicted to crack when she gave birth to me. She tried to stop, she really did. But she couldn’t. Men kept coming to have sex with her for money, money she used to buy crack.”

Damian remembered it well. He would often be cleaning up when his mother announced a guest. Guests who were also very interested in him. But his mother wouldn’t allow any of the men to touch him. 

“I grew up around her. She barely took care of me because she could only focus on the drugs. She hated herself for it, too.” Damian closed his eyes, remembering the times his mother tried to commit suicide. He would find her in the tub, bleeding. Or on her bed, not moving. He would always call the emergency number and he would watch her being taken away. He expected child services to step in eventually, but they really didn’t. Damian was left to take care of her the moment she returned.

“When I was twelve, the boss, the man that kidnapped us, came for her. She owned him a lot of money. She tried to plead with him, and he took interest in me.” Damian remembered first meeting the boss. A man who’s name he didn’t know, still. And he’d been under the man’s control for four years. The man had been intimidating then, just as he was now. A man that demanded everything and gave nothing. If you couldn’t pay the money back, you were fucked.

“So she made a deal. For her freedom, she would give me. I was a good boy, I would obey.” Damian looked up at JJ, who looked upset. “He took me, but killed her first, in front of me. I remember screaming and shaking her dead body. But she was gone. The boss had laughed, then he took me back to his headquarters.”

“Is that where we’re at now?” JJ asked, taking another look around the room. She looked back at Damian. How child services didn’t step in she didn’t know. But it was their fault that Damian had ended up in this mess. And yet there was absolutely nothing that she could do. She could only try to protect him and hope he made it through. If they did, she would find him a good home. Where he doesn’t have to sell his body anymore to make a living.

“No,” Damian said. “This is just one of the warehouses that he owns, or someone else owns for him. I’m not sure.” The teenager looked at JJ. “I’ve been working for him ever since. I was initially a spy for him to spy on Spencer. But when I got to know him, I stopped. I couldn’t live with that. I confessed to Spencer and he simply shrugged, didn’t even care. He continued to take care of me.” Damian smiled faintly, grateful to have found Reid. Without him, Damian was certain he would have been dead already.

JJ blinked and looked at Damian. She wondered why Reid had taken such a liking to the boy, but she was in part glad he had. She nodded quietly and let the story sink in, processing the information she’d just gotten.

Silence went on as they remained where they were, all three seated on the cold floor. JJ had tried several times to get herself untied, but found it difficult. She was stuck here and she didn’t want to be. Then the silence was broken by a door opening, three men stepping in, followed by the fourth. JJ recognised the three, but not the fourth. But she had a bad feeling in her gut that it was the man who had been after Reid. She narrowed her eyes, suspicious of their presence here, especially when she noticed how uncomfortable Damian had become.

“I see you three have finally woken up,” the fourth man said, clapping his hands together. “I guess I should introduce myself to this pretty lady here.” He smirked at her.

JJ shivered but didn’t react otherwise. She didn’t care who he was, all she cared about was getting out of here before Reid would come.

“My name’s The Boss and you can call me that, or sir. Whatever you prefer, I don’t really care.” The Boss shrugged and leaned forward, looking into JJ’s eyes. “Sorry but not sorry for kidnapping you. But I want a certain Spencer and I know he won’t come willingly. Or he would, bringing the FBI with him. And I’m no fan of the FBI.” He grabbed JJ’s chin and forced her to look up. “But you’re pretty. Too pretty to be an FBI girl.” He let her go.

“While we wait for your precious whore to arrive,” the Boss continued, “I’ll let my boys have some fun.”

The man turned and headed for the door. The other three stayed behind, eyeing Damian with hungry eyes. 

“No!” JJ yelled, tugging on her restraints harshly. She knew she’d have bruises and wounds but that didn’t matter. She couldn’t let Damian get hurt while she watched.

“No?” the Boss said, turning around and looking at JJ. “Would you offer yourself in his place? I don’t think so.” The man shrugged and left.

Damian was untied and dragged towards the middle of the room. He looked at JJ. “Just look away,” he said as he was forced to his knees.

JJ clenched her fists. She was powerless, she couldn’t do anything to stop and she hated it. She looked away and closed her eyes.

The door opened again before the three men could start with Damian and JJ opened her eyes, watching the Boss walk back in, followed by Reid. She struggled against the chains.

“Get off him,” Reid growled and watched the three men step away from Damian. Damian covered himself and looked at Reid, shaking his head sadly.

“Well boys, you have a new toy,” the Boss announced, shoving Reid forward. “I’m sure he’ll be a good boy, no?”

Reid stumbled forward and swallowed. “Let them go first,” he said, turning back towards the Boss. “Let them go and I’ll do whatever you want.”

The man frowned, looking at Reid. “You’re in no position to make demands, boy.” The man slapped him, Reid’s head snapping to a side. “I will let one of your friends go. Choose.”

Reid swallowed and turned back to Eric, JJ and Damian. He clenched his fists, then looked at JJ. “Then let her go.” 

“Spencer, no!” JJ said. “I won’t leave you here,” she said. Her hands were untied and the moment they were free, she managed to connect her fist to one of the three men’s faces, effectively making him stumble back. Her fighting didn’t last long because within seconds, she was restrained by the other two.

“You bitch,” the third growled, holding a hand to his bleeding nose. He raised his fists but before he could hit her, Reid stepped in front of her. “If you hurt her, I will kill you.” He narrowed his eyes, the man seemed amused.

“Don’t hurt the bitch,” the Boss’ voice rained over the room. “Drop her off, blindfold her first.”

JJ struggled against the two men as she was dragged towards the door. “Spencer!” she yelled. The last thing she saw was Spencer on his knees. A blindfold covered her eyes and her hands were tied with ropes before she was thrown into the back of whatever car. She struggled, trying to free her hands as the engine started and the car started moving. But it was nearly impossible.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes but she tried not to let them slip. She couldn’t believe Reid had showed up, that he was in there now. She shook her head. Reid was strong. But Damian’s warning made her nervous. But there was nothing that she could do now.

The drive seemed to last forever. JJ occasionally nodded off, tired. Every bump woke her up though. Along the way she continued to try and get her hands free, but the rope only dug into her skin more. She couldn’t stop thinking of Reid, wondering if he was okay, what she should do. She hoped he would survive, even though Damian had warned her that he wouldn’t once under the Boss’ control. She was powerless to do anything, just like she had been right before Reid walked in.

The car stopped, the engine kept running. JJ waited, hearing angry mumbles. She frowned, the car door opened and hands were on her in the second after. She struggled against them, but the men were strong. They easily pinned her down.

“We should just fuck her and kill her,” one of them said. He took a sniff close to her neck. “She’s not worth this trouble.”

“You heard the boss,” another said, sounding hesitant. “He will kill us if we harm her.” 

“He won’t.” JJ’s jeans buttons were undone. JJ managed a kick and heard a man cry out. “Goddamnit you fucking worthless bitch! First my nose and now my crotch! You’re dead.” The jeans were torn off, her panties too. JJ was panicking, kicking out but her legs were held down now.

She heard a zipper being undone and struggled as much as she could. Then a gunshot sounded. 

“Hands in the air!” JJ realised that was Morgan’s voice. She sighed in relief and curled up, shaking from the ordeal. She knew how bad this could have turned out.

“JJ!” Rossi said, quickly wrapping a blanket around her. He undid her blindfold and cut the ropes. JJ pulled her panties and jeans back up.

“How did you find me?” she asked, eyes wide. 

“Reid left a tracker in this car.”

JJ sighed in relief. “Good. Then you know where the warehouse is?”

“Yes, we were on our way when we spotted you.” Morgan said. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” JJ said. “You were in time. Now lets go! Reid is in danger.”

They climbed into the government issued vans and drove off to find Reid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back! At least for now.

JJ knew the drive would at least take an hour. She figured it had at least been that long, the time she had spent in the back of the van. The events replayed in her head, the man that had been so close to raping her. She twisted her thumbs and stared out the window.

Rossi stole a glance or two at JJ every once in a while. He knew what she’d just been through must have been traumatising, that she was holding herself up strong. He was also worried about Reid, hoping the younger man would still be at the warehouse once they arrived. He knew, logically, that he wouldn’t be. But it didn’t stop him from hoping.

JJ sighed and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. This wasn’t even as bad as what Reid had been through, was going to go through again, and yet she couldn’t stop shaking. Tears threatened to spill but she held them at bay, blinking her eyes quickly. She felt disgusted with herself, that those men had tried to hurt her like that. 

“JJ,” Rossi said.

JJ snapped from her thoughts and looked ahead. The warehouse was in sight, they were closing in. “Finally,” she mumbled.

“You don’t have to keep strong,” Rossi said. “What yo-“

“Stop it,” JJ said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I am fine.” She gave a shrug, didn’t look into his direction. She knew that if she did, she’d burst into tears. And she didn’t want that. She had to be strong, for the team, for Reid. She hoped, so desperately hoped, he was still in the building, and that they could save him before it was too late.

She remembered well what he was like before he had fled. Eric had caused significant damage, Reid would never be the same again. She hated that man, hoped he would die in that warehouse. She couldn’t care less about him. What he had done to Reid was unforgivable. And she still had trouble understanding how Reid could have been with him for the past year without letting the team know where he was. It was terrifying, how much he had changed. Reid had always been innocent, kind and young. But now, he was so different. And he would never go back to the way he was. And she had trouble dealing with that, because she missed the old Reid. She missed the young genius as he was.

Rossi parked the car and handed JJ a bulletproof vest and a gun. She put the vest on and got out of the car, letting the others follow. Her knees were weak and she was shaking, but she couldn’t show that to the team. JJ took in the building in front of her. It was big and abandoned, a perfect place to hide. She gripped the gun tight as they went inside.

They checked everywhere, but found the warehouse empty. One body had been left behind, Eric’s. JJ stared down at the dead man and frowned. She wasn’t as happy as she had hoped to be. Instead, she felt a little sad he had been killed.

Doing a thorough search, they found blood, as well as other substances JJ didn’t want to think about. They took samples to run DNA tests, but JJ was pretty sure the boss, or any of his employees, would be in the system. The man seemed to know what he was doing, either out of sheer experience or because he’d been taught to. Not that it mattered. This team would catch him, JJ was sure. She just hoped it wouldn’t take them too long. 

She found something else, a paper. JJ picked it up and noticed it was her calling card that she had given to Damian.

“I’m sorry. I’ll protect him.”

The words were written in blood. JJ gulped and felt tears stinging. She let them slip, staring down at the calling card. Hotch joined her, taking the piece of paper from her and putting it in an evidence back.

“He’ll be fine. Reid is strong, he’s been through a lot and survived. He will survive this,” Hotch said, hoping to reassure her a little.

JJ looked at the man. “He won’t,” she said. She clenched her fists. “Damian gave me a clear warning. Reid will not survive in the hands of this man. Eric is nothing compared to what the Boss would do to Reid.”

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. 

Hotch frowned, looking at JJ. He was worried about her. “Maybe you should return to the hotel and stay there,” he said. A simple suggestion, but the anger that flashed in JJ’s eyes made him take a step back and realise those hadn’t been the right words to say.

“No,” she said, sounded so bitter. “I will stay here and keep working the case.” She turned and left, heading outside. 

Hotch let her go and sighed. He looked at the calling card, read the words and shook his head. This entire situation was messed up, that was for sure. There was no clue on where they could have gone. For all they knew, Reid was already out of the country and somewhere else, where human rights weren’t a thing.

“What’s that?” Prentiss asked, taking the bag from Hotch. She read the words and sighed. “Is this from Damian?”

“Yeah,” Hotch said, turning to Prentiss. “JJ gave him her calling card, and he must have somehow gotten something red to write on the card with and leave it behind.”

“I see.” Prentiss looked at the card again and sighed. “This entire situation is messed up. Even with Eric, it wasn’t as bad as this.” She worried about Reid. She knew he would go to any lengths to protect the kid, Damian. And since Eric was dead, he would probably give his life if he had to. Prentiss hoped he wasn’t that stupid, but she wasn’t sure. She knew how protective he could be.

“Lets wrap up our investigation and head back. They’re not here.” Hotch looked at the team, who nodded and left to gather their stuff. It would be a long drive back to the hotel, and without knowing where Reid was, the team would start their work on trying to find locations where he may be held.  
\-----   
Reid was, once more, in a compromising position. His hands were tied behind his back, a ballgag stuffed between his teeth. He wasn’t wearing any clothes and the van was cold, making him shiver. He looked towards Damian, who was asleep. Reid had knocked the kid out himself.

He sighed, wondering if this had been the right thing to do. Worse yet, he had killed Eric, as well. He had been forced to, but still. He remembered the cold steel of the gun being pressed into his hand by the Boss. The man had laughed, kissed his cheek and pointed to Eric and Reid had known what he had to do. So he’d shakily raised the gun and pointed it at the man that had ruined him.

Reid told himself of all the bad things that had happened to him because of Eric. How Eric had forever ruined him. He went through each and every memory, each detail as vivid as it had been then. Those memories hadn’t faded, and likely never would. He would carry them with him, just as he carried the scars of what had been done to him thanks to Eric. So with tears in his eyes, with Eric pleading for his life, he’d aimed and pulled the trigger. It was a clean shot, Eric wouldn’t have suffered, even though the man had deserved to suffer. And Reid had dropped the gun, had fallen to his knees and had cried as he watched Eric bleed, eyes wide open, chest still.

Then he’d been dragged outside, stripped of his clothing and tossed into the van. Damian had been as well, and Reid had knocked him out, causing him to get his hands tied behind his back and a ballgag shoved into his mouth.

And now he sat there, wondering if JJ was okay, if the team had found her. He hoped desperately that she was safe, that no harm would have come to her. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to her. 

The drive took long. Reid wasn’t entirely sure where they were being taken to. He was afraid he’d be taken out of the country, to Russia, or somewhere else where human rights barely existed. He’d been easily found in Austria. It had been months until he had been found in Canada. But Russia? He wouldn’t escape from there, not with his life. If he was taken there, he would die.

Although, considering, Reid had a feeling he wasn’t going to survive, anyway. He had seen the sad eyes that Damian had when he had walked into the warehouse. Damian knew just as well as Reid that he wasn’t going to survive this ordeal. It may take years, or decades. But Reid and Damian were going to die in the hands of the Boss. And the team?

They would never know if he was alive or dead, probably. Unless the Boss was kind enough to send a condolence letter or something. Reid doubted it.

But his first priority now was to get Damian out of here. He knew Damian would do everything to protect him, but Reid couldn’t let the teenager do that. It was Reid’s task to protect the kid, even if it would cost him his own life.

Eventually the van stopped and the engine shut off. Damian was waking up as well. It had at least been several hours now. The doors opened and Reid blinked. His ballgag was removed and a bottle of water was put to his lips. He sipped the water gratefully, his throat dry. Damian was given the same treatment, and then Reid was dragged from the van.

“No! Leave him alone,” Damian said, crawling forward. 

Reid gave him a stern look and Damian shut up. Reid took a deep breath and let himself be taken away from the van, into the forest that lined the road. There, his hands were untied, only to be retied above his head to a firm branch. He looked at the three men that were obviously aroused. Then the Boss came into his vision.

“Time to break you,” he said. “Boys, go ahead.”

The Boss turned and left. Reid swallowed hard, watching the three men as they snickered and laughed, discussing what they’d do to him. Eric had almost succeeded in breaking him, so he had no doubt these man would. And he had no choice in the matter.

“We should fist him,” one of them suggested.

Reid shivered and closed his eyes.

“We should double penetrate him, I bet he’d like that,” another suggested.

Reid swallowed hard and bit down on his bottom lip. A finger traced it and Reid opened his eyes, staring at the man in front of him. The man smirked and leaned in, kissing him.

Reid tried to turn his head away, but the man held his head in place. Reid had no choice but to let himself be kissed, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. 

“We should glue his eyes shut, first. He doesn’t need to see,” the man said, stepping back. He produced a small bottle with clear liquid.

“No,” Reid protested, shaking his head. “No, please. I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Shut up,” the man growled. “Boys, grab his head!” The others did, grabbing his head and keeping his eye lids open as the other man spread the liquid. Then they let go of Reid, who squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to open them, but he couldn’t. “No!” Reid yelled, tugging on the ropes on his wrists. “No, no no no…” Reid tried so desperately to open his eyes, only to fail again and again. His eyes were glued shut and he wouldn’t be able to see again.

The men laughed at him. “So pathetic,” the leader commented, putting the bottle away. He stroked a thumb down Reid’s cheek and leaned in, giving him another kiss. Reid bit down on the man’s bottom lip.

“Fuck you!” he growled.

The man took a step back and pressed a hand to his bleeding lip. “Fine,” he said, tugging his pants down. 

Reid screamed in agony until his voice gave out. He wasn’t sure how long passed. It didn’t matter. He was left in the dark, left to suffer what the men threw at him. There was no doubt that he would break, that these men would succeed. That the Boss would get his wish, a perfectly obedient sex slave. Reid felt his mind being chipped away bit by bit, replaced by commands, by sentences he learned to remember. 

The last thing he remembered before passing out was his team. Their faces and their voices. How he had been part of their family. And how he had lost them all, everything he had worked so hard for to achieve, he had lost. He was no longer Reid as he passed out.


End file.
